Matchmaker
by ambiekinz
Summary: Takuya and Zoe have feelings for each other, but won't admit it at all. The others have a couple of plans that can hopefully bring the two together. But will it work? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Scary Movie

Matchmaker!

I don't own Digimon… So let's get this started!

RANDOM QUOTE MOMENTS WITH NEEMON!

"Wanna see the boogie man?" Neemon asked happily while skipping. "How on earth can we see the boogie man?" Bokomon asked, annoyed by his 'little yellow friend'*. Neemon then started to pick his nose (I know he doesn't really have a nose but just deal!) and pulled out a huge green booger, he then started molding it to this weird human looking figure. "Now you have seen the BOOGIE MAN!!!" Bokomon just slapped his forehead and kept walking…

*'little yellow friend' came from the Pink Panther 2 movie! How racist! Yet…funny

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was a hot summer morning and Zoe Orimoto woke up from her bed with a smile on her face. Today was the day her and her best friends Takuya, Kouchi, Kouji, JP, and Tommy were going to hang out at the movies. They have known each other ever since last year when they met going to the Digi World.

Zoe jumped out of bed and did her regular morning routine: brush teeth, comb hair, take shower, and get dressed. She was planning to meet her close pals at the Shibuya Movie Theater at 12pm and it was 10:30am right now.

After Zoe did her regular morning things she hustled downstairs to quickly eat breakfast. She saw her mom already prepared a huge breakfast buffet.

"Hey mom, wow this food looks yummy!" Zoe exclaimed as she sat down and began eating

"Thanks dear, oh and by the way I am going to an important meeting today so is it okay if you're home alone until 6pm?" Mrs. Orimoto asked

"Sure thing! I'm going to hang out with my friends all day anyway" Zoe mumbled as she gobbled down her breakfast.

After Zoe finished she wiped her mouth with a napkin, it was now 11:30am. Zoe quickly had one last look at the mirror and headed for the door sliding on her socks. She quickly put on her boots.

"Well later mom! Have fun at your meeting!" Zoe yelled as she ran out.

"That girl, always filled with optimism" Zoe's mom whispered to herself. She began cleaning up the dishes.

Zoe ran the movie theater because she didn't wanna get late. When she got to the last crosswalk, just one block from the theater it was 11:50am on her watch.

"Oh shoot, I got to hurry!" Zoe realized. She started pushing the button on the crosswalk rapidly.

"Come on! Come on!" Zoe complained, the bystanders just looked at her in curiosity.

"What? Ya haven't seen a person trying to cross a dang crosswalk!" She yelled at the people.

Finally, the crosswalk had the go sign and she practically sprinted all the way to the theater. The sidewalks were crowded with people since this town was very busy with the hustle and bustle of tourists and locals shopping.

As Zoe panted when she stopped running just a few steps from the theater, her friends were there just laughing at how tired their friend looked. It was 11:59am.

"Wow Zoe you're on time!" Kouchi congratulated Zoe

"But you know we could wait for you, no need to hurry" Kouji added

"But you are so fast and punctual, making sure you're on time is a wonderful aspect of you!" From guess, who? Yup, the Zoe crazed JP…Still haven't gotten over it huh 'Jeep'?

Everyone just shook their head…Poor JP, stuck in his old ways…

"No surprise you're earlier than Takuya! Tommy said jokingly

"Yeah, I bet he slept in again, as usual" Kouchi said

Just as Kouchi said that he noticed Zoe blushing a hint of rose, hmmm? What is this? Does Zoe have a little puppy dog crush?

_Man, I promised myself I was going to tell Takuya how I feel by the end of the summer! Man and we have only two weeks left! I hope he likes me…_Zoe thought to herself as she blushed even harder

_Well! So, Zoe has feelings for Takuya? _ Kouchi thought to himself

_I wonder why my brother is thinking so hard, maybe he is thinking of a girl, (_Boy was he right!) Thought Kouji.

_Why doesn't Zoe love me? What's wrong with me? So I have a little bulk here and there, but I heard girls dig a bulky guy! Wait, maybe I should bulk up MORE! _JP thought and immediately started chowing down on a chocolate bar.

_Why is everyone thinking so hard? Why is Zoe blushing? Why is Kouchi studying Zoe? Why is Kouji staring at his brother? And why the heck is JP eating a chocolate bar? Wait, he's probably 'bulking up' for Zoe… _Tommy thought and just shook his head.

After a long moment of silence Takuya ran up scaring the heck out of everyone.

"Sorry guys, I rushed here as fast as I could, you see-"

"You woke up late?" Everyone else answered

"He he… How'd you guess?" Takuya sheepishly grinned

Takuya was looking at everyone and when his eyes stopped at Zoe his cheeks immediately blushed beet red as well causing him to look away and back to the guys.

_Boy, I really want to ask Zoe out, but how? I need someone to help me… _Takuya thought as he was looking away

_Aha! Takuya likes Zoe back! I need to help them! Time to play MATCHMAKER (My title, get it?) _Kouchi though happily.

"Well let's go watch a movie already! This awkward silence stuff is boring me a lot!" Tommy said complaining.

"Okay so what are we going to watch?" Takuya asked

"Definitely not a horror film!" Zoe said

"Okay…So let's watch… the haunted house of horrors!" Takuya cackled making Zoe jump

"You are so immature!" Zoe said as she crossed her arms

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!!!"

"You guys!" Kouji yelled as he broke the fight

"Jeez, we try to have some fun and instead we get a fight that sounds like it comes from an old married couple!" Kouji joked

Cue the blushing from Takuya and Zoe!

"We are so not a couple!" Takuya and Zoe yelled

"Sure…" Kouchi sarcastically remarked

"Fine just to show we are not an 'old married couple'" Takuya started to continue

"Zoe, what would YOU like to watch?" Takuya asked politely

"I guess we can compromise and just this once we will watch a horror movie" Zoe answered

"Bravo you two, you actually learned how to compromise.." Kouji said as he rolled his eyes.

Funny thing is, this movie is PG 14 1/2!! (haha, I made up a rating, haha)

Kouchi went up to the ticket seller "Six tickets for Haunted House of Horrors please"

"Here you go!" The ticket seller said, not even realizing the kid was too young.

"Thanks" _cough stupid cough, he thought_

The gang went inside and bought the following: For Zoe a soda, For Kouji and Kouchi some popcorn, For Tommy a candy bar, for JP **20** candy bars, and a large popcorn with a jumbo soda and grande nachos with extra cheese topped off with 10 hot dogs and 2 packets of candy for the big mouth (and apparently big stomached) Takuya.

They all entered the movie's screening room and sat down. Zoe sat next to Takuya (aww…)

As the movie began it was pretty okay but by the middle it got super scary.

Zoe was so scared she clung onto Takuya when the scary and gruesome gore fest began. Of course since it was dark Takuya could hide his blush that was so severe at that moment. And Takuya didn't finish his food because well, when Zoe grabbed his arm the first time he immediately dropped his food on the floor….Smooth Takuya.

Finally, the movie ended (Sorry I skipped a ton!) and they all got up, of course Tommy, Zoe, and Kouchi were scared stiff.

"I will NEVER agree to watch a scary movie EVER again" Zoe said shakily

"Yeah and I will never sit next to you when we watch a scary movie" Takuya joked _Please, if we ever get the chance to watch haunted house of horrors 2 I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO ZOE!!!! _He thought.

"Oh, please I wasn't grabbing on to you because I was s-scared" Zoe said defending herself

"Oh ya sure, I believe that" Takuya mocked

"Pssh, whatever" Zoe said

"Hey does anyone need to go to the bathroom?" Tommy said

"Why Tommy" JP asked

"Well, let's just say…I _spilled _some lemonade on my pants"

"Wha?" said the JP that didn't even understand

"Oh Tommy, eww! You are staying home the next time we see a scary movie, now let me uh, help you clean your little 'mess'" Takuya offered

"Thanks" Tommy said embarrassed still

Takuya and Tommy rushed to the Boy's Bathroom.

"Wow, soda can go through my system pretty fast!" Zoe said as she rushed to the Girl's Bathroom.

Kouchi then gathered the guys around

"Hey did you notice how Zoe and Takuya blush when they see each other?" Kouchi asked them

"Yup" They said

"Well I think we should play a little 'Matchmaker' to help them out!" He stated proudly

"Wait! Wait! Wait! MY Zoe likes Takuya? Nooo!!!!!" JP cried

Kouchi and Kouji tried to explain to JP that he never _really_ had a chance. And when that didn't work Kouji slapped him silly until he agreed to be in the plan.

"Okay now that we are on the same page, we are gonna try everything possible to get Takuya and Zoe together okay?" Kouchi said

"Yup!" Kouji answered

"JP..?" Kouchi asked

"Yes! Yes! Just don't hurt me!" JP answered back wimpering

"Alright, come over to my house tonight and we will plan everything" Kouchi told JP, he was a pretty good leader.

Tommy, Zoe, and Takuya came back as if on cue and the others quickly ended their matchmaker conversation.

CHAPPY ONE JUST ENDED MY FRIENDS!

This is technically my second fanfic (other was abandoned) So ya! Any question or comments tell me in a review! Also, no flames, but constructive criticism works!

Thanks

~Ambiekinz


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

Matchmaker!

I do not own Digimon!

RANDOM MOMENT WITH NEEMON!

"Bokomon how are babies made?"

"…Well….babies are made…uhh…Let's just say you need two really close people to have a baby"

"Ohhh….Bokomon?"

"What??"

"Can we have a baby?"

"…"

"I was thinking we should have one now!"

"…!?!?!?!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CHAPTER 2

HEY I REALIZED I HAVE BEEN SPELLING KOUICHI WRONG!!! SORRY!

It was 4pm (It was a really long movie) and they all headed to Kouji and Kouichi's house.

As they all walked in they sat down in the living room, bored.

"So, what do we do now?" Kouji asked

"I know! Let's play TRUTH OR DARE!" Tommy said evilly

"Well…Okay" Everyone said

"Okay I will start!" Tommy said.

All of a sudden Kouichi winked at Tommy and jerked his head over to Takuya.

_Ohhh….Okay! _Tommy thought with a smirk on his face.

"Takuya, truth or dare?" Tommy said

"Truth"

"Okay…Who do you like?" Tommy said innocently

"Uhhh…Well I umm" Takuya started to blush beet red

"Come on Takuya, who's the girl of your dreams!" Zoe nudged him

_Please be me! Please, please! _Zoe thought

"Uhh, well I d-don't like anyone" Takuya stuttered

"Are you sure?" Tommy said annoyed

"Come on Takuya speak the truth!" Kouichi said, trying to get him to admit it.

"Nobody t-that's for s-sure" Takuya said

Zoe just started to giggle a bit.

"Okay Zoe, truth or dare?" Tommy quickly asked her

"Dare, bring it on!" Zoe said proudly

"I dare you to kiss Takuya!" Tommy said happily

Cue: Zoe and Takuya start blushing

"Ohhh…uhh…pass?" Zoe said hesitant

"No passes!"

"Oh COME ON!!"

"Just kiss him!"

"On the cheek!"

"No, mouth!"

"Cheek!"

"Mouth!"

"Cheek or I'm leaving!"

"Fine…" Tommy said as he gave in

Zoe stood up and walked over to Takuya, she bent down and pecked him on the cheek.

"…" Was all Takuya said, he was so red, it looked like he ate the spiciest pepper known to man (and dolphin!). His mouth was slightly ajar, it made everyone crack up.

Zoe had rosy cheeks now and just sat down.

"Okay back to Takuya!" Tommy said

"What???" Takuya said angrily

"truth or dare"

"Fine, dare"

"ASK ZOE OUT!"

"What's with you guys?? Are you trying to hook me and Zoe up or something???" Takuya said as he freaked out

"…"

"WELL?"

"…Nooo"

Zoe trying to look away from Takuya saw the clock and it was 6pm.

"Oh I have to get home! My mom's going to be home any minute!" Zoe quickly sat up and went to the door.

"Oh man me too, Shinya is going to tell on my mom if I'm late again!" Takuya rushed out as well catching up to Zoe.

"Man, those guys are acting really weird" Takuya said as he rubbed his neck

"Yeah, it's like they WANT us together!" Zoe laughed

"Yeah to think, us as a couple?" Takuya joked

Takuya and Zoe started to picture it; of course to them it would be the best thing ever!

They immediately blushed…

"Yeah, hehe, those guys are just weird!" Zoe said trying to break the slight tension

"Yeah, hey, isn't your house a block away?" Takuya asked

"Yup, why?"

"I'll race you there! Loser has to say they LOVE the winner" Takuya taunted

"Oh you're on!" Zoe said

And they raced all the way to Zoe's house…

CHAPPY 2 JUST ENDED!

Thank you! This chapter rocks my super sweaty gym socks! Well, till next chapter!

And I have ONE question for you all, if you can answer it right first I will incorporate an OC of your choice into this fanfic!!! Yay!

Question: What country do I absolutely LOVE?

Please submit answers into the reviews! And if you could review this fanfic to let me know how many people ARE reading this, thanks! No flames please!

~Ambiekinz


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan and The Race

Matchmaker!

RANDOM MOMENTS WITH NEEMON!

"I want to be a real estate agent when I grow up!" Yelled Neemon

"Why, dare I ask?" Bokomon said annoyed

"So we can have a home for our baby!"

"…!?!?!?!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 3

At Kouji and Kouichi's house

"Wow, that was convenient, now we all can start planning!" Kouichi said happily

"Okay one second" he said

Kouichi left the room and came back a few seconds later with a whiteboard and a marker.

"So, do any of you have any ideas of how we will get them together?" Kouichi asked everyone.

They all started to give ideas and making wacky plans. So far they had these ideas:

Amusement Park= Get Takuya and Zoe into the 'Tunnel of Love'

Leave Takuya and Zoe alone somewhere where they can't escape until they say their feelings for each other (aww…)

Hope Zoe will get over Takuya and fall in love with JP! (JP wrote this one!)

Write a fake letter to Zoe from Takuya

Get them to 'accidentally' kiss

Eat some chocolate…. (again… JP's idea)

"Okay, so tomorrow we will try out the Amusement Park idea, if that doesn't work we will leave Takuya and Zoe somewhere alone, and if that doesn't work we will give Zoe a fake love letter from Takuya, and if all will fail we will get them to accidentally kiss!" Kouichi said

"Sounds like a plan" said Kouji

"I like the love letter idea!" shouted Tommy

"My ideas were better…" pouted JP (Too bad JP…Too bad…)

"Alright I'll tell Zoe and Takuya to meet up at my house tomorrow at noon, you two come as well" Kouichi said pointing at Tommy and JP.

Back To The Race Between Zoe And Takuya

They finally reached Zoe's house, but Takuya beat her by like ONE millisecond!

"Unfair!" Zoe pouted

"That's what you get for going against the fastest runner in the world!" Takuya said as he flexed his arms

"But I didn't go against the fastest runner in the world, I went against YOU" Zoe backfired (Ohh, Takuya just got burned!)

"Whatever! Anyways someone owes an 'I love you' to me!" Takuya said

"Fine!....I love you" Zoe mumbled the last part

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I love you!" Zoe screamed to face

They didn't realize the door opened, with Mrs. Orimoto standing right there…(Oh snapskiz!)

"Umm hi Mrs. O!" Takuya said nervously

"Hey mom…" Zoe mumbled

They were both blushing!!!

"Oh sorry! I didn't know you two were uhm.._busy_ just come in when you're ready dear" Zoe's mom said

"Great, now my mom thinks we're going out!" Zoe complained

"Well, you didn't have to say it _that_ loud.." Takuya joked

"Can it." Zoe glared at him

Zoe's phone began to vibrate…Buzzzzzz,buzzzzzz, Zoe picked it up and answered the phone

"Hello" Zoe said

She began talking with Kouichi.

"Yup, okay….Cool….I'll tell him…Noon?...cotton candy?...Okay….Bye" Was all Takuya heard from Zoe

"Kouichi and the others want us to meet them at the Amusement park at noon …and that JP like cotton candy" Zoe told him

"Oh okay" He said

"Well I'll see ya then!" Zoe said as she entered her house

"See ya" Takuya began to walk away

"Hey!" Zoe yelled "Don't forget to wake up by noon you sleepy head!" Takuya just smiled back at her and left.

Takuya headed home and since it was pretty late they went to sleep.

CHAPPY 3 JUST ENDED!

Hey I liked this chapter a lot! Hope you did to! By the way, nobody answered my question from the last chapter! Not many people even reviewed my story! I feel sad…

Anyways R&R!

~Ambiekinz


	4. Chapter 4: The Amusement Park

Matchmaker!

RANDOM MOMENTS WITH (GUESS WHO?) NEEMON!!!

"Bokomon!" Neemon shouted

_Pay no attention to the annoying yellow rabbit digimon, just keep walking _Thought the annoyed Bokomon

"Bokomon! Bokomon! BOKOMONNNN!!!!!!" Neemon yelled

"…"

"BOKOMON! THIS IS SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT! BOKOMON! BOKOMON! BOKOMON!" Neemon yelled as loud as possible

"…"

"BOKOMON! BOKOMON! BOKOMON! BOKOMON! BOKOMON!" Neemon complained

"WHAT!?!?!" Bokomon yelled and he turned to see Neemon

"…Hi!"

"…!?!?!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 4! The Amusement Park!

Takuya was lying in his bed with drool hanging from his lip (eww..) while the sun was close to the top of the sky. He then turned and toppled to the floor, awaking a very sleepy Takuya.

"Huh? What? What time is it" mumbled Takuya as he reached for his alarm clock that was somewhere under the massive sheets.

Time: 11:50am

"11:50!!!!!! Oh crud!" Yelled Takuya

Takuya jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom; he quickly cleaned his teeth, combed his hair, put some clothes on and grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen in 2 minutes flat.

"Going to the Amusement Park!" Takuya yelled to his parents as he ran out the door.

His parents were still in shock, Takuya waking up this early? (haha)

Takuya ran to the amusement park. He sprinted down the streets, pushing people out of his way.

He was finally across the street from the Amusement Park. So far it was 11:59am.

"Gotta make it" Takuya mumbled

He didn't wait for the stop sign on the streets and ran right through it, receiving a lot of honks and cursing from the drivers.

He ran straight for his friends that were there, right when he made the clock struck twelve.

"Wow Takuya, you're on time!" Kouichi said

"Thanks" panted Takuya

Now the whole gang was there. They all got there tickets and went inside.

"So, what should we ride first? The Vomit Comet? The Ferris Wheel? The Roller Coaster of Impending Doom?" Tommy said excitedly

"Actually, I was thinking we should grab a bite to eat" Kouichi said

"Well, sure I'm pretty hungry!" JP said

"JP, you're always hungry…" Zoe said as she shook her head

"I'm offended!" JP said as he crossed his arms

"Nobody cares if you're offended" Kouji sighed

"Hmmph.." JP mumbled

"Anyways, let's go to the pastery" Kouichi decided

They all headed to the pastery (A place that sells pastries) and ate their pastries they bought.

They all sat down in a small table and ate for about 2 hours, chatting and talking.

"Hey Takuya can we talk to you over there?" Kouichi and Kouji brought up

"Sure, sure" Takuya said (Get it? Jacob Black says 'sure, sure'! *cricket chirps* HEYY!!!!)

The three of them headed for the alley in the back.

"Hey Zoe, wanna see my favorite place in the Amusement Park?" Tommy asked

"Sure Tommy!" Zoe said happily

PLAN AMUSEMENT PARK IS A GO!

Plan: Make Takuya and Zoe go to the Tunnel of Love!

Takuya and the twins were in the alley and all of a sudden Kouji grabs him by the arms.

"Takuya we know you're confused right now, but we will explain later" Kouji said as Kouichi got closer to Takuya with a bandana in his hands.

Takuya quickly thought ahead and when Kouichi blinked he turned and switched himself with Kouji! Now Takuya had Kouji's arms. (Talk about a twist!)

Kouichi kept going and covered Kouji's eyes with a bandana…

"Dude! Get it off me! I'm Kouji!!!" Kouji yelled

"I know it's you Takuya, stop pretending that you're Kouji. Nice disguise though" Kouichi said

"But look! Why then does 'Kouji' look like Takuya!!!!" Kouji screamed angrily

"I don't know" Kouichi shrugged

"Oh forget it…" Kouji said

They took the 'Takuya' to the Tunnel Of Love's entering place for the guys (This place has separate entrances for guys and girls) and forced him onto the boat.

Kouji took of his blindfold and yelled to his brother, "You are a major idiot!!!!!"

"Whatever 'Kouji'" Kouichi laughed

At that moment Tommy, JP, and Zoe were there and JP pushed Zoe into the boat.

"What's going on!!!!" Zoe yelled angrily

"Don't worry! This will all turn out for the best!!!" Tommy waved

Zoe turned around and saw Kouji. "What the???" Zoe said tense. "This isn't what you think, Zoe. My brother thought I was Takuya for some stupid reason and made me go in here." Kouji explained. "Wait, you wanted TAKUYA and ME on this ride TOGETHER??" Zoe said confused. "…Nooo" "…Whatever"

After that Takuya told Kouichi that he really was Takuya and all Kouichi could say was, "…oops"

Finally after the awkward silence, the ride ended. When the man in the teddy bear costume at the end of the ride handed them roses, Kouji kicked him in the area you NEVER want to be kicked.

"Kouichi you idiot! I'm Kouji NOT Takuya!" Kouji yelled at his twin as he kicked him in the shin

"Oh, well I thought…Sorry" Kouichi said sheepishly as he winced in pain

"Great, thanks Kouichi…" Tommy said shaking his head

"Back to the drawing boards!" Sighed JP

"What are you guys talking about?" Zoe and Takuya asked

"It's…umm…an experiment project..yeah! We are testing how people react on surprise ambushes by their friends…yeah!" Kouichi quickly lied.

"Oh, makes sense" Zoe shrugged

"Oh well would you look at the time!" Kouichi said pretending to look at his wristwatch (which he doesn't even have!) "Why, it's 7pm!!!"

"Oh, I better get home" Zoe said

"See you guys later!" Zoe waved as she began leaving

"Oh Takuya! I just remembered your mom called trying to tell you something about a big mess in the room and that you are in huge trouble…" Kouji said (Lying of course!)

"Oh man! She found out?!!" Takuya freaked out and started running home

"Later!!! I hope!!!" Takuya yelled as he sprinted

They just sweat dropped…

"You guys! Our plan just failed. Time to go with our next plan: Operation get Takuya and Zoe alone somewhere!" Kouichi grinned

"Yeah, but where?" Tommy asked

"I know! A chocolate factory!" JP said happily

"In your dreams Willy Wonka…" Kouji said. Tommy giggled.

"No, how about a restaurant!" Kouichi said

"Good plan!" The others said

"Okay so here's what we'll do" Kouichi gathered everyone in a huddle.

Kouichi began whispering his new plans to the gang.

CHAPPIE 4 JUST ENDED!!!  
Thanks! I like this chapter a lot, especially when Kouichi thinks Takuya is Kouji! Anyways R&R!!!!  
YOU BETTER REVIEW DANG IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stay tuned for CHAPTER 5!

~Ambiekinz


	5. Chapter 5: The Alert

AUTHOR ALERT!!!!

Oh my gosh! I am super sorry I have not been updating in a while!!! My computer's internet totally crashed and I had to wait for what seemed like FOREVER!!! Anyways, I am working on the next chapter for Matchmaker and it will be up ASAP! And guess what? There will be a new OC created by DXFAN2088 that will be featured on the upcoming chapter!

SO….STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER….FOR CHAPTER…OH MAN, I FORGET….

ANWAYS, STAY TUNED FOR THE CHAPTER!!!!

~Ambiekinz


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Jason

CHAPTER…UMM WHAT WAS IT???? OH YEAH! CHAPTER 6!

RANDOM MOMENTS WITH NEEMON!!!!!

"Bokomon, do you like me?" Asked Neemon

"No, not really" Bokomon sighed

"I know you don't like me because YOU LOVE ME!" Neemon sang

"…!?!?!?!?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kouichi was whispering to the gang as we left off….

"Okay everyone remember our plan: Get Takuya and Zoe somewhere alone?" Kouichi told everyone

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that without Takuya and Zoe getting suspicious?" JP asked

"Well that's what Kouichi was going to explain. Take it away bro" Kouji said

"Anyways, I have an old friend of mine Takuya and Zoe don't know about and he is going to lure Takuya and Zoe into a storage closet when we go to THE SUSHI HUT!" Kouichi exclaimed (I just made up the name, lol)

"Who's your friend?" Tommy asked

"Oh here he comes, right on time!" Kouichi broke the huddle and waved a friend over

"Everyone I would like you to meet Jason" Kouichi announced

Jason was their age and looked very laid back, reminds of Takuya…but he has blonde hair instead of brunette

"Hey I'm Jason" Jason said (haha, Jason just stated the obvious)

"Hey" They said

"Wait, so how are you going to lure Takuya and Zoe to the closet at the restaurant?" JP asked Jason

"Well simple, I work there and I am going to pretend they won a fabulous tour of the sushi hut and when we get to the closet I'll pretend it's a super secret room and when the peer in I'll push them inside and lock the door. They will obviously blush inside the tight space and probably announce something. I'll be listening with my stethoscope to hear when they finally announced it and then unlock the door and run before they can chase and possibly hurt me…" Jason explained

"Wow, but what if they run out of air?" Tommy asked scared at the fact Takuya and Zoe might suffocate

"Don't worry, I got the janitor to make sure the air vent works well and can give air to two people for up to 78 hours in that closet, they have time!" Jason laughed

"Perfect, this plan is fool proof!" Tommy said

"Alright I'll email Takuya with the details" Kouji said

"And I'll email Zoe with the details" Kouichi finished

"Alright!!" They all high fived

BACK TO ZOE

Zoe finally got home and her mom was reading in the living room.

"Oh Zoe, I think you got an email from one of your friends" Mrs. Orimoto said

"Thanks mom I'll check it out" Zoe said as she made her way to the computer next to the sofa

YOU HAVE (1) NEW MESSAGE read the computer

Zoe clicked on it and saw the details about the sushi hut and such

"Hey mom is it okay if I go have dinner with my friends at The Sushi Hut?" Zoe asked her mom

"Sure dear, but remember your curfew is at 10pm. If your later than 10 you're going to be in trouble!" Mrs. Orimoto warned

"Sure thing mom!" Zoe sang

TAKUYA's HOUSE

"Hey a new email?" Takuya said as he checked his laptop

_Takuya,_

_Go to Sushi Hut at 7pm for dinner tomorrow, my friend Jason is giving us a discount on the sushi!_

_No worries, it's not expired!_

_From, Kouichi, Kouji, Tommy, and JP_

"Cool, I like sushi...expired or not expired!" Takuya licked his lips (eww Takuya)

Then Takuya checked the clock…It was nighty night time!

"Time to sleep!" Takuya turned his computer off and went to bed, so did everyone else…well they went to bed part

NOTE: KOUICHI AND KOUJI EMAILED TAKUYA AND ZOE THROUGH THE PHONE AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLES WENT HOME AFTER THAT!

CHAPTER 6 JUST ENDED!!!!

Thanks, and again sorry for having this chapter up sooo late!!!!

READ AND REVIEW DANG IT!!!!

~Ambiekinz =]


	7. Chapter 7: The Sushi Hut

CHAPTER 7!!!!!

RANDOM MOMENTS WITH…GUESS WHO??? NO DUH, IT'S NEEMON!!!

Neemon for some weird reason is wearing a wedding dress in this scene…

"Why in tar nation are you wearing a dress??" Bokomon asked annoyed

"Duh, I'm getting the dress ready for our marriage!" Neemon twirled

"…!!!!"

"Well I thought that if we should have a baby, we should get married!" Neemon explained

"…???"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I call dibs on being the mommy!" Neemon twirled once more

"…!?!?!?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THE NEXT DAY AT THE SUSHI HUT WITH EVERYONE THERE BECAUSE WELL THEY ARE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AND NOW THEY ARE ALL SITTED AT A TABLE!!!! (lol long title)

"This sushi is fantastariffico!" JP said as he gobbled down an entire plate of sushi

"Jeez JP, slow down…" Zoe said horrified with JP's eating habits. As Zoe turned in disgust she turned only to see Takuya gulp down two dozens of sushi at once.

"I'm surrounded by pigs!" Zoe complained and put her face down on the table.

"Dude, Zoe is not impressed by Takuya…Get Jason to come out already!" Kouji whispered to Kouichi

"I'll get him" Kouichi whispered and left the table.

"I am not a pig!" Takuya said while still chewing on the sushi

"You're right! You're not a pig, because that would bring a huge shame to the pigs everywhere!" Zoe scoffed

"Well at least I'm not a lame perfectionist!!!" Takuya yelled back

"Uh-oh" Kouji said

"Oh now I'm lame!?!?!" Zoe fumed

"Kouichi hurry up…" Kouji whispered in hope

"…YES! I DO THINK YOU'RE LAME!!!" Takuya yelled back

"YOU ARE A NUISANCE!" Zoe yelled and turned her head

"WELL YOU'RE A SOMETHING THAT IS INSULTING THAT'S A BIGGER WORD!" Takuya said

"…That's Takuya for you.." Koji said to himself in shame

"HMMPH!" Zoe ignored Takuya

Finally Kouichi came back with Jason (THANK GOD!!!) and went to their table. Takuya and Zoe were not facing each other and Kouichi got nervous.

"cough fight cough" Koji coughed

"Oh" Kouichi realized

"Uhm… anyways…I would like you all to meet Jason! He works here at the Sushi Hut!" Kouichi said

"Nice to meet you guys!" Jason waved

"HI, MY NAME'S TOMMY!" Tommy yelled at Jason

"Uhh.."

"What? I haven't talked ever since we got here!!" Tommy complained

"Anyway…Kouichi has persuaded me to give two of you guys a tour of the entire hut!" Jason said

"Whoopdidoo" Zoe said sarcastically and twirled her finger

"And I pick…You and…YOU!" Jason said purposely picking Zoe and Takuya

"What!?!?" Zoe and Takuya said looking angrily at each other

"Now come we can't dilly dally!" Jason sang as he dragged the two away…

"Mission accomplished" Kouichi said

"Yeah…if Zoe doesn't rip Takuya's head off…" Koji scoffed

AT THE TOUR OF THE SUSHI HUT

"And here is our storage closet, please do look in it!" Jason said as he showed them the closet AKA the room he's gonna lock them in!

"Nah, that's boring" Takuya said

"Eww! It probably smells!" Zoe complained

"Wha?? Do I see fire in this closet??" Jason said (Lie!)

"WHERE!" Takuya said and walked in escited

"And is that…umm… a..BUTTERFLY GOING NEAR THE FIRE!!" Jason said (truth!...lol no it's a lie)

"What! Poor butterfly, don't go to the mean, meaSSn fire!" Zoe said concerned and walked in

SLAM!! LOCK!!! FOOTSTEPS WALKING AWAY!!!

"WHAAA!?!!??" Takuya and Zoe said in the utter darkness of the closet

END OF CHAPPY 7!!!

Sorry I haven't updated in like SOOO LONG!!! I'M SO SORRY TO ALL READERS!!!!

Anyways, READ AND REVIEW DANG IT!!!!

LET'S HAVE SOME GOOD BYE WORDS WITH...GUESS WHO??? YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! NEEMON!!!

"I hope you will all come to my bridal shower!!!" Neemon waved

"…!?!?!?"

~Ambiekinz


	8. Chapter 8: The Closet

CHAPTER…8!!!

RANDOM MOMENTS WITH NEEMON!

"You get the best of both worlds; she will not take it slow, when you rock out the show!" Neemon started singing and dancing out of nowhere.

"What _are _you doing!?!?" Bokomon asked

"I'm singing to the classic hannahmontanamon song!" Neemon sang and started boogying

"…This is weird…EVEN FOR YOU NEEMON!" Bokomon sighed and shook his head

"I'm super cool! Super hot! Living like a rock star! You think I'm super? I'm super, super girl!" Neemon continued singing another song

"…!?!?!"

Author Note: "Hahaha! I love you Neemon!!!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

INSIDE THE CLOSET

"GET US OUT OF HERE!!! WHERE IS THE DANG DOORKNOB???" Zoe yelled and grabbed what felt like a doorknob. "Uhm...That's not the doorknob…" Takuya said uncomfortably. "Then what is-EWW!!!!" Zoe yelled. "Yeah…You shouldn't be touching my jelly donut you know!" Takuya said and Zoe started hearing him chewing on the donut.

"…Wowww" Zoe sighed, "Well there has to be a light switch somewhere here…Oh found it!" Zoe turned on the light and found herself and Takuya in a very close and tight spot. She started to blush, but then stopped when she saw Takuya's jelly donut leftovers over his face.

"Why on earth do you have a jelly donut?" Zoe complained. "I'm a growing guy ya know! I need my healthy servings of jelly and donut each day!" Takuya said and folded his arms. "Pssh, whatever, let's get out of here" Zoe sighed and reached for the doorknob, but it was locked. "WHAT!?!?!" Zoe and Takuya yelled.

"JASON!!!!! JASON!!!! GET OVER HERE AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR!!!! YOU ARE SOO GONNA PAY!!!!" Zoe fumed. She started kicking the door and doing everything possible to open the darn door.

BACK TO THE OTHERS

"Ah, the sweet sound of romance!" Kouichi sang as he heard Zoe screaming. "If this is the sound of romance, I don't ever wanna fall in love…" Kouji snickered. All of a sudden they saw Jason walking back towards them with a big grin on his face.

"So, did the love birds fess up?" Kouichi asked. "Nope, not yet. I did hear something about a jelly donut in there…doesn't sound like love to me…" Jason shook his head.

"What's that about a jelly donut?!!?!?!" J.P licked his lips and ran for the closet.

"J.P NOO!" They all yelled

BACK TO THE CLOSET

"Ugh, I think we're stuck in here!" Zoe wailed and leaned against the wall. "Just great, I really wanted more sushi!" Takuya cried. "Really Takuya, at a time like this you _still_ think of food?" Zoe scolded. "Well…Ya know…its food…" Takuya whimpered

"You're hopeless!" Zoe shook her head. "Hmm…Maybe if I use your head to knock the door it will be hard enough to break it!" She snickered. "Oh hahaha…Very FUNNY!" Takuya said.

UNLOCK! WHAM! DOOR OPENS!

Takuya and Zoe found J.P and the others right in front of them. "Where's the jelly donut?" J.P whimpered. "Uhh…I ate it" Takuya said sheepishly. "He he…So everyone is alright, right? Well…I better get back to work…" Jason said and slowly backed away.

"Ohh, not so fast Jason, I think it is time for you to PAY!" Zoe evilly grinned and chased after Jason into the kitchen. Everyone just stared in awe. A few seconds later, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!! AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Zoe just walked out casually and when Jason came out, he had bruises in every part of his body…Not to mention two black eyes.

"Time for our last plan…" Kouichi said to the group except Takuya and Zoe.

AFTER THE DINNNER AT KOUICHI AND KOUJI'S WITHOUT TAKUYA OR ZOE!

"Okay guys, do any of you know why we are here AGAIN?" Kouichi told everyone. "I don't know… All I remember is that jelly donut I wanted…" J.P said as he snacked on some chips. "I don't want to do this anymore!!! I want to…Uhh…I don't know what I want to do…But not this!!!" Tommy screamed and ran out the door.

"Uhh…Okay so Tommy is out" Kouichi said. "Now, our next plan is to right a gushy love note to Zoe and make her think it is from Takuya. She will go to Takuya and say she really likes him, and bam! Happily ever after!!" Kouichi grinned and put his fist in the air.

"Okay, so we should email the letter to Zoe because she practically KNOWS each of our handwriting." Kouji said. "Oh and I know Takuya's password to his account! It's 'password'!" J.P said. "I was over at his house and saw him type in his password! So don't go thinking I'm some creepy person following him!" J.P added quickly.

"Right…Okay so we will meet up tomorrow here to type up the mushy note! Mostly because tonight I get to watch THE PIE MAN MOVIE 2: THE RETURN OF THE PIE MAN!"

CHAPTER WHATEVER JUST ENDED!  
Did you like it? I liked it! Anyways, read and review!!!

~Ambiekinz


	9. Chapter 9: Letters

CHAPTER...9? YEAH, SURE NINE!

RANDOM MOMENTS WITH NEEMON!!!

"Guess what Bokomon?" Neemon yelled

"What now? Did you finally get over that Hannahmontanamon CD?" Bokomon said, in his typical annoyed tone.

"No silly! I just found the best bride's dress for me! Tee hee I'm going to look so pretty in white! " Neemon sang

"…!?!?!?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AT J.P's HOUSE THE NEXT DAY BECAUSE KOUICHI HAD TO WATCH PIE MAN 2: THE RETURN OF PIE MAN YESTERDAY! (I know long titles…)

DING DONG!

J.P rushed to get the door and there was Kouichi and Kouji. Kouichi was all dressed up as some secret agent who kinda shocked J.P for a second.

"Hey guys! What's with the secret agent uniform Kouichi?" J.P asked

"Oh I did it to look all super spyish! I got the outfit from PIE MAN GOES UNDERCOVER THE MOVIE!" Kouichi said proudly. "He he…That's not weird at all…Anyways let's go to my room to write the letter!" J.P said and led Kouichi and Kouji to his room.

When they entered J.P's room looked like you just entered food heaven. There was even a little mini kitchen off to the side. "Woah dude, you're like a food addict" Kouji remarked. "I will take that as a compliment! Chocolate covered popcorn? Or a pickle berry sundae?" J.P asked them as he showed his two dishes of (cough disgusting cough) food he made from his mini kitchen.

"Yeah I'll pass…Anyways, where's your computer?" Kouichi asked

"What computer?" J.P said confused as he stuffed his mouth with pickle berry sundae

"YOU DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER???" Kouichi freaked out "YOU GENIUS WE NEED A COMPUTER!!! THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF _EMAILING_ THE FAKE NOTE TO ZOE!!!!" Kouichi screamed.  
"…Oops"

"OOPS??? ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OOPS WHEN YOU TOTALLY RUINED THE ENTIRE PLAN!!!" Kouichi kept yelling at J.P

"You guys relax! We'll just handwrite the dang letter" Kouji said as he stopped his brother from giving J.P a huge yelling session.

"Fine…" Kouichi grumbled while J.P mouthed Kouji a 'thank you'. "Alright, we will need a piece of paper, a pen, a rose, and a paper that has Takuya's handwriting on it!" Kouichi instructed J.P

J.P rummaged through his closet for a few seconds…"Aha! Here ya go, a piece of printer paper, a fancy new pen, a beautiful fake purple rose (with removable scented petals), and the card Takuya gave me for my birthday!" J.P grinned and dumped all the items into Kouichi's hands.

"Excellent, now let's start writing a super mushy love note!...Uhh…Any ideas guys?" Kouichi said confused. "I know write 'Dearest Zoe, I will only stop loving you when this rose wilts." J.P said. "Woah Sthat's deep bro…" Kouji said "But, that's too mushy…Takuya isn't that smart to write something like that" (so true…)

"Well do you have any bright ideas hot shot?"J.P said angrily

"How about 'Hey Zoe, I really like you….maybe we can go out sometime…from, Takuya'" Kouji thought out loud

"Okay now that's too straight forward!" Kouichi complained

"…"

"…"

"…zzzz"

"…!?!?!"

"Is J.P asleep???" Kouji asked annoyed

"Wow talk about a short attention span…" Kouichi laughed

"D-Dear Z-Zoe…" J.P started to talk in his sleep

"Wait, I think he's trying to say something" Kouji said. They both began to listen to J.P sleep talking…

"I know we have been friends for a long time, but even though that entire time you may have thought I just thought of you as a friend….I didn't. The first moment I saw you on that Trailmon when we first went to the Digital World, I went ballistic. Everything about you is amazing: You're smart, pretty, brave, and definitely determined. I know I always kinda annoyed during our time there, but I guess it was fun annoying you…He he…Anyways, what I'm trying to say is…I like you…_Really _like you. If you want to, meet by the beach at sunset. Sincerely, Takuya" J.P said in his sleep

"Woah…That's perfect" Kouichi said in astonishment and immediately started writing it down in Takuya's handwriting

"J.P WAKE UP!!!" Kouji yelled into J.P's ear

"Huh? What? Chocolate taxidermy class is starting!" J.P said dazed as he woken up

"Ohh…Sorry I dozed off there guys…Did you think of an idea yet?" J.P grinned sheepishly

"Actually YOU did! You were sleep talking and we wrote it all down!" Kouichi grinned and showed the paper covered in handwriting that looked perfectly liked Takuya's.

Kouichi then folded the paper, placed it in an envelope that had 'ZOE' on the front, and placed some purple rose petals into the letter. He then sealed it with a small purple heart.

"Perfect!" Kouichi grinned "Now let's get this to Zoe's house!" J.P squealed and practically ran out the door.

"I think the big guy's had a little too much chocolate" Kouji laughed. Kouichi and Koji then ran after the over excited J.P to Zoe's house.

CHAPTER 9 JUST ENDED!!!

Did you like it? I liked it! Oh boy, read and review!

P.S Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! Trust me, I will update more frequent from now on! (I hope, hahaha!)


	10. Chapter 10: A Confession To Be Made

CHAPTER 10!

RANDOM MOMENTS WITH NEEMON!

"…"

"…"

"…Neemon?" Bokomon asked

"…"

"Neemon?"

"…"

"NEEMON!?!?!"

"What?" Neemon said as he removed his earplugs

"…!?!?!?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AT THE FRONT OF ZOE'S HOUSE

"Okay so J.P you run up to the door, place the letter down, then ring the door and run back here!" Kouichi instructed.

"Easy peasy!" J.P saluted and went off to drop of their plan.

J.P was walking on the front yard of Zoe's house. Everything was well taken care of and their house looked beautiful.

J.P went to the door and carefully placed the letter on the doorstep. He rang the doorbell and quickly ran out.

"Hello? Who is there?" Zoe said when she answered the door. She found the letter "A note? For me?" She said confused. "Better read it then…I guess" She said and went back inside.

"Mission accomplished" Kouichi said from behind the bushed and they all high fived.

"Now we tell Takuya to go to the beach at sunset!" Koji said

"I sent him a text message saying to go there" Kouichi said

"This is going great! Maybe this plan will work for once!" J.P cheered

INSIDE ZOE'S ROOM

Zoe looked at the letter carefully. "Wow, what…odd handwriting. It reminds me so much of Takuya's!" She thought aloud. Out of excitement she immediately opened up the note and purple petals floated down the letter. "Purple petals, my favorite!" She awed.

She then started reading the letter:

"_Dear Zoe,_

_I know we have been friends for a long time, but even though that entire time you may have thought I just thought of you as a friend….I didn't. The first moment I saw you on that Trailmon when we first went to the Digital World, I went ballistic. Everything about you is amazing: You're smart, pretty, brave, and definitely determined. I know I always kinda annoyed during our time there, but I guess it was fun annoying you…He he…Anyways, what I'm trying to say is…I like you…__Really __like you. If you want to, meet by the beach at sunset._

_Sincerely, Takuya"_

"…Holy Moly" She gasped

_TAKUYA LIKES ME!?!?!?_

_**No duh he likes you!**_

_What? Who's that???_

_**Your inner conscious**_

_Well 'inner conscious' how he could possibly like me? We have been friends for like a year!_

_**Because, he has been hiding it. You have been too**_

_I don't like Takuya! Not that way! No siree!_

_**Yes you do**_

_No I don't!_

_**Yes you do**_

_NO I DON'T_

_**No you don't**_

_YES I DO!!! AND THAT'S FINAL!!!_

_**Alright…Have it your way!**_

_Yes siree! I DO like Takuya! WAIT!!! NO!!!  
__**See, you do like him but you're hiding it**_

_I like him?_

_**Yes, you do. Remember at Ophanimon's Castle? He said he liked you…**_

…_So?_

_**And when he got knocked out during that big battle against Cherubimon, he was dreaming about going on a date with YOU.**_

…_Pssh_

_**Must I remind you of when you two fell in that hole? "I'm alive! I'm alive! I could just kiss you!!"**_

_Okay now you're just pushing it!_

_**What I'm trying to say is…YOU LIKE HIM. And if I were you, I would get ready to meet him at the beach. It's almost sunset!**_

_WHAT? OH I SHOULD GET READY! _

_**Hehe…Told you, you liked him!**_

_YES, I DO! I LIKE HIM! AND I'M READY TO TELL HIM THAT!  
__**My work here is done…See you later!**_

_Bye!_

Zoe started to get ready for this, she took a shower, brushed her hair, wore her clean clothes, and practically sprinted out of room.

"Where are you going dear?" Mrs. Orimoto asked her daughter in the living room

"I'm on my way to tell Takuya I REALLY like him!" Zoe said excitedly

"No time to wait mom, see ya!" And with that, Zoe ran out the door toward the beach.

"I knew she liked him…" Mrs. Orimoto sighed and continued reading her book.

CHAPTER 10 JUST ENDED!  
Hey guess what? MY BIRTHDAY IS IN SIX DAYS! SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!! PLEASE? HAHA, ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW!

P.S MY BRITHDAY IS ON MAY 14th!!! PLEASE TELL ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME THAT DAY!!! THE MORE YOU TELL ME THAT, THE MORE HAPPY I GET!!! LOL

~Ambiekinz


	11. Chapter 11: The Ending

CHAPTER 11

RANDOM MOMENTS WITH NEEMON!

"We are gathered here today in holy matrimony" Priest Angemon said to everyone in the church

Skipping some stuff…

"Does anyone object to the marriage of these two? Speak now or forever hold your peace" Angemon said

"I OBJECT! PICK ME!" Bokomon yelled

"The groom isn't supposed to be saying that!" Neemon said in his white gown (Get it: Neemon is the bride, Bokomon is the groom!)

"You may now hug the bride!" Angemon said happily (I don't wanna think of Bokomon kissing Neemon…just sick)

"NOO!!!" Bokomon yelled sadly

"Until death do us part!" Neemon sang and hugged Bokomon

"I can arrange that…" Bokomon mumbled

"Oh and I want our honeymoon to be with a lot of honey, and on the moon!" Neemon said when they broke the hug

"…!?!?!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AT THE BEACH

Takuya was waiting at the beach during sunset because Kouichi tricked him into thinking that there was free ice cream.

"Come on…I want ice cream!" Takuya yelled impatiently

Just then he heard footsteps. Takuya turned around and saw Zoe walking towards him. "Hey Zoe! Are you here for the free ice cream too?" Takuya asked.

"No, I'm here to talk about the letter you sent me" Zoe said blushing nervously

"What letter?" Takuya asked confused

"The one you left at my doorstep earlier today" Zoe said, confused at why Takuya never knew

"I never wrote you a letter…" Takuya said slowly

_WHAT? SO I WAS ABOUT TO ADMIT MY FEELINGS TO HIM AFTER FINDING THIS LETTER AND THERE WAS NO LETTER HE WROTE!!! INNER CONSCIOUS!_

_**Okay, even I'm lost**_

_UGH WHAT'S GOING ON!!!  
__**I have no idea but you better get back to talking to Takuya…Bye**_

_NO!_

Zoe came back to reality and realized Takuya was just looking at her strangely.

"I was just…thinking!" Zoe laughed

"Right, right…" Takuya sighed "But, who wrote that letter then?" he added

Just then the two of them heard rustling by the near bush. "Who's there?" Zoe asked scared

"…A squirrel" Someone said, his voice sounded just like J.P's…

"You idiot! Squirrels can't talk" whispered someone else who sounded like Koji

"Shh!" Another guy said, most likely Kouichi

"J.P?" Takuya said as he went over to the bush. He looked inside the bush and saw all three of them with embarrassed faces.

"What are you doing here?" Takuya asked suspiciously

"What _are_ we doing here? I completely forgot. Let's go back to wherever we came from!" J.P said and they all were about to run.

"Hold it!" Zoe said, stopping them

"What are you guys _really_ doing here? And I want the truth, or else someone is going to leave with a broken bone!" Zoe threatened

"Okay! Okay! We noticed that you guys kind of liked each other so we devised all these plans to get you two together. Like the scary movie, the amusement park, the closet, and the fake letter we sent Zoe saying that Takuya liked her…" Kouichi mumbled the last part

"That letter was a fake!" Zoe said angrily

"We only did it because we saw you both liked each other!" Koji said

"You guys were playing matchmaker on US?" Takuya said as he pointed at Zoe and himself

"Well…DO you guys like each other?" Kouichi said

"Well…"

"Uhh…"

"Okay guys, on the count of three you either say YES or no" Kouichi instructed

"Okay" Zoe and Takuya nodded

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

(Cricket plays in background)

"YOU GUYS!?!?!"

"Well sorry!" Zoe said embarrassed

"This is...hard" Takuya said blushing

"Okay how about this: Zoe tell J.P yes or no, and Takuya tell Koji yes or no" Kouichi instructed once more

Zoe and Takuya did as told and whispered their answers to J.P and Koji.

"Okay, what was Takuya's answer Koji?" Kouichi said

"Yes"

Zoe blushed at finding that out.

"J.P, Zoe's answer?" Kouichi asked

"Yup!"

Takuya blushed as well.

"See you guys? You both really like each other!" Kouichi said happily. "You like me?" Zoe asked shyly to Takuya. "Yeah…You like me?" Takuya said back.

"Of course" Zoe giggled and kissed Takuya in the cheek. He immediately froze and turned beet red.

"Well, if you like me…Do you want to go out some time then?" Zoe asked bravely

_Please say yes!_

_**I know he will say yes**_

_Thanks for backing me up!  
__**No problem**_

Takuya unfroze and said, "Of course…But how about we get some revenge on these guys for doing all that stuff to us?"

"Oh yeah! Great idea!" Zoe said as she smiled evilly

"Woah, woah guys…come on don't hurt us!" Koji said scared

"Yeah, your together right? Isn't that what matters?" Kouichi said backing away

"Please! Don't hurt me!" J.P cried

"It's payback time!" Takuya and Zoe smirked and J.P, Kouichi and Koji ran for their lives.

"We make a great couple" Takuya laughed

"Yup" Zoe giggled

And the two of them ran off together in the beauty of the sunset, and into a beautiful relationship.

THE END

Oh my gosh I liked the ending!! Did you? Anyways, _**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! (=^^=)**_

~Ambiekinz


End file.
